Too Short My Way
by Random Monkey1256
Summary: Avery and West have become friends after that little incident on the third day of school, and have developed crushes on each other but neither knows it. Now, Avery, Tyler, and Chloe have a new sister who is a lot like Avery, her name is Erica. Erica and her best friend Zander are working together on Averest. Avery/West.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first five shot (five chapters) so go easy on me if it's bad. This is a one shot between Averest (Avery and West from Too Short). I don't care if it was Wes its West now. Until this is finished, I won't e working on m other stories but I do want to inform you that I am gradually coming out of my writer's block towards A Pitch Perfect Kickin' It but the writer's block has moved to Kickin' It With Victorious.**

**All is written from Avery's POV**

**Disclaimer: I only own Erica and the plot.**

"Kids, can you come down here for a second?" I heard dad yell.

"Okay, we need to ask you something. How would you feel about having a new sister?" I was so happy. A new sister?! Yes! I'm Avery Jennings a thirteen year old with gold-ish blonde hair, brown eyes, olive tone skin, am sophisticated, 4' 11", an artist, and I love school.

"That's awesome!"

"Yeah!" Chloe and her childish charisma.

"Why not?" Okay, Tyler is not so excited about it.

"Great, let's go to the adoption center and get her. We'll tell you about her on the way." My mom said. Once we piled in the car, mom started to tell us about our new sister. "Her name is Erica and she is thirteen. Avery, she is a lot like you, she loves school, is a straight A student, she loves to draw, and she can help you with any problems you are having. Tyler, don't annoy her because she takes martial arts and I don't need you having a broken limb. Chloe, she can make your lunch so you can trade."

"Does she take karate, taekwondo, aikido, ju jitsu, tae jitsu, -"

"Everything. She is a grand master in every form of martial arts except karate. She's a seventh degree black belt in karate." We were at the adoption center when I saw girl with dark brown hair that went into a gold shade of blonde towards the tips, olive tone skin, blue-ish grey eyes, and she looked like me besides the hair and eyes. "We're here for Erica."

"Thank goodness! Ash over there was annoying the heck out of me."

"Not my-"

"Yes it is! Can we go?" All the way home, Erica and I started to talk about what we excel in when it comes to art. I also found out that she is moving into my room. This is awesome!

**_The Next Day at School_**

"That's the guy. His name is West, he's so cute." I told her when I noticed another cute guy talking to him.

"Let's go talk to them. The guy he's talking to is my best friend. His name is Zander Montoya. C'mon." She dragged me over there. My mind must be playing tricks on me because when Westman saw me, his beautiful hazel eyes lit up. "Yo, Zander!"

"Sup!" After we were introduced, we started walking to the main hall for free period. But then West and I were pushed into a janitor's closet that had no way to escape. I pushed Lindsay and her crush in here once but Max and I had to make sure there were no way to escape.

"Dude, let us out!" West banged on the door as I dropped my bag and looked for my phone.

"Just my luck, the battery's dead."

"Later! We're heading to the cafeteria for free period."

"No, let us out! Ugh, why did they do this?" I told Erica about my crush on him.

"Listen West, I hope you forgive me for acting like that on the third day of school. I thought you wouldn't look at me because of my height but I guess not. I didn't know about the pimple and I just want to apologize for Tyler as well. He thought his hair was horrible but It wasn't, and the pimple isn't noticeable. You shouldn't let that-"

"Avery, it's okay, I forgive you. You do not need to give me a speech about it."

"I talk a lot when I'm trapped in a situation." I knew he was in front of me because I ran into him while pacing. I was walking towards him again when I slipped and fell right into his arms only to fall on top o him because of the force I fell with. You could tell we were blushing because our faces were glowing red. I felt my pulse quickening. I started leaning in when his lips met mine half way. His arms locked behind my back while mine locked around his neck. When we pulled back for air, I rested my head against his while the grip he has on my waist tightened. When he sat up, I ended up sitting on his lap.

"Avery, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." We got up and he wrapped his arms around my waist so he was hugging me from behind. We tried the door one last time and thank goodness it opened this time. We walked outside and he moved his arm to me shoulder while the other held my hand. On our way to our last class, I saw Dustin Pitt, the guy who dumped me.

"Hey, Avery. - Oh hey dude. Who's he?"

"Dustin, this is West, my boyfriend. West, this is my ex-boyfriend, Dustin."

"Avery, I'll save a seat for you in Study Hall." West gave me a kiss on the cheek and glared at Dustin before heading off.

"So, a new boyfriend? Listen, Avery, I'm sorry I broke up with you I just thought that you were going to break up with me and to avoid being hurt, I broke up with you."

"Dustin, it's okay. We can still be friends though."

"Yeah. Later, I have to head to class."

"Bye." I walked into Study Hall to see West at a desk for two, so I went and sat there with him. "Hey."

"Hey, can we study math first? I am terrible at math and thought maybe you could help me."

"I love math. It's my second favorite subject." Zander and Erica came in and my new sister saw us before elbowing Zander and pointing to us. They went to the back to study whatever they need to. After an hour of studying the bell rang signaling for us to go home and then I offered West to come to my house so we can study some more. He said yes and we were teased about it by Erica all the way home. Erica went outside to practice karate for an upcoming tournament while West and I went to my room. I locked the door so Tyler, Chloe, dad, mom, or anyone can interrupt us. "Okay, what's the product of 56x45-3/6?"

"2519.5?" **(I checked on a calculator.)**

"Correct. And that concludes math. Anything else you need help on?" He shook his head no and then came up to me and kissed me. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine when someone knocked on the door and scared the heck out of us.

"Avery, you okay? You've been in there for quite some time." My mom said.

"I'm fine I'm just helping my new friend West with his math."

"His? Avery, what are you doing?"

"Math, mom."

"Well, I should get going, my mom's going to freak if I'm gonne any longer. Later." He gave me one last kiss before heading towards the door of my room.

"Let me walk you down to keep you from being questioned by Tyler, Erica, Chloe, my mom, or my dad." As we walked out the door, I shot my mom a look that said 'I'll explain later.' "Sorry about my mom. She can get a little crazy."

"It's okay well, later." We hugged and I watched him retreat to his house for the night.

"Explain, young lady."

"That was West. He's my boyfriend. Erica and her friend Zander set us up by trapping us in a closet and I slipped, fell on top of him, we kissed and now we're dating."

"You have a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you! Wait, he was your first kiss? You're too young for that stuff."

"Mom, I'm thirteen and smarter than Tyler, I think I can handle myself and I have Erica to help me with revenge if he does hurt me."

"Okay, I'm sorry, it's just… you're my baby girl and it's hard for me to accept the fact that you're growing up." I went to bed after I said goodnight and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Wake up!"

"Stan, I'm up. So, yesterday, you know the guy West I said blew e off? Well, he's my boyfriend now all because of Erica. I think we should tell her that you can talk, though."

"Oh, I know he an talk. He woke me up too, ya know. Stan, next time just bark. Please?"

"Okay, but you're going to be late for school if you don't get dressed so-"

"We're up!" Stan ran out of the room and we grabbed our clothes. I chose to put my hair up in a Mimco Sangrada Beaded Pony Holder, I put on a A Wish Come True – Mesh Midriff & Tank, Angels Cuffed Denim Capris – Juniors, and two inch DOLCE & GABANA Ankle Boots. Erica came out of the bathroom with her hair curled but not to curled to where it was shorter than it really is, an Acrobat V Curve Hen 3/4 Sleeve in Kiwi, Ted Bake MORGANN – Skinny midwash denim, and DKNY Grommet Sneakers. We went downstairs and grabbed an apple each when we realized we grabbed the apple each other likes so we traded. She gave a green apple and I gave her a honeycrisp. She ran off to catch Zander when two arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see West and then I realized that I was feeling sparks where his arms were.

"Hey."

"Hey." He kissed my cheek and removed his arms to grab my hand, and then we walked into school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about my typos in the first chapter, I was writing really fast and I messed up. By the way, it's March of the next year.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Erica and the plot.**

We went to our lockers which were kind of far apart from each other but I trusted him because he trusts me. As soon as I got everything I needed and went to his locker. I found bunch girls crowding an annoyed West but as soon as his eyes landed on me he smiled and pushed through the girls to get to me. I heard comments like 'Why her?!' or 'Am I not good enough for you? If so, you don't deserve me!' and then sobs.

"Hey, did I tell you look gorgeous today?" He kissed me briefly before I had the chance to answer.

"No, not until now." I said giggling. He took my hand and led me to math. We have to work in groups of four so we paired up with Erica and Zander. We all finished in twenty minutes and were released early for getting everything correct.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Erica asked since we had forty two minutes before the bell.

"Well, vocals is next, why don't we deide what songs we'll do and practice them?" Zander said

"Of course you would suggest that. Zane you just love to sing don't ya?"

"Yes, Er **(it's pronounced Air)**, I do." Zander retorted.

"Let's go practice. I'll sing Ain't No Rest For The Wicked by Cage the Elephant." West said.

"I'll sing You Belong With Me y Taylor Swift." I may not be a fan of her but You Belong With Me is one of my favorite songs **(I have no idea if that's true but it is for me.)**

"I'll sing Snow (Hey Oh) by Red Hot Chili Peppers **(If you don't know who the Red Hot Chili Peppers are, you are not my best friend. I love Red Hot Chili Peppers, look on my profile and you'll know why.)**." Erica said.

"And I'll sing Strip My Mind by Red Hot Chili Peppers. West, you're up."

_I was walking down the street_

_When outta the corner of my eye_

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_

_She said I never seen a man who looks so all alone_

_Could you use a little company?_

_If you pay the right price your evening and_

_You can go and send me on my way_

_I said, you're such a sweet young thing_

_Why you do this to yourself?_

_She said, Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to py, I got mouths to feed_

_Oh there ain't nothing' in this world for free_

_No, I can't slow down, I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Till we close our eyes for good_

"Avery, you're up next. We're going in the order we listed the songs. Now, sing!" My sister commanded.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she'll never get your humor like I do_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_ I'm listening to the kind o music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never get your story like I do_

_Because she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you've been looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can understand that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Er, it's you turn."

"Fine."

_Come to decide, that the things that I tried_

_Were in my life just to get high on_

_When I sit alone, come get a little known_

_But I need more than myself this time_

Step from the road, to the sea, to the sky

_And I do believe that we rely on_

_When I lay it on, come get to play it on_

_All my life to sacrifice_

_Hey oh, listen what I say oh_

_I got your hey oh, now listen what I say oh_

When will I know, that I really can't go

_To the well one more time to decide on_

_When it's killin me, when will I really see_

_All that I need to look inside_

come to believe that I better not leave

_Before I get my chance to ride_

_When it's killing me, what do I really need_

_All that I need to look inside_

Hey oh, listen what I say oh

_Come back and hey oh, look at what I say oh_

"Zane, it's your turn. Sing!"

_Arthur J did, indicated_

_The boulevard would never be_

_So full of love and life again_

Hot as Hades early eighties

_Sing another song and make me_

_Feel like I'm in love again_

Please don't strip my mind

_Leave something behind_

_Please don't strip my mind_

All in favor sign the waiver

_Bloody Carolina won't you_

_Take another look inside_

Operator, co-creator

_Come on radiator won't you_

_Blow another top and sing_

_Please don't strip my mind_

_Leave something behind_

_Please don't strip my mind_

El Dorado won the lotto

_All that crash and not a clue _

_But now you know what I've_

_been through_

_Please don't strip my mind_

_Leave something behind_

_Please don't strip my mind_

RRRIIIIIINNNGG! We walked to class and we knew. We had to sing a song or bits of a song.

"Avery Jennings, you're up."

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she'll never get your humor like I do_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_ I'm listening to the kind o music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never get your story like I do_

_Because she wears short skirts_

_I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day when you wake up_

_And find that what you've been looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can understand that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

"Erica Jennings, you're up."

_Come to decide, that the things that I tried_

_Were in my life just to get high on_

_When I sit alone, come get a little known_

_But I need more than myself this time_

Step from the road, to the sea, to the sky

_And I do believe that we rely on_

_When I lay it on, come get to play it on_

_All my life to sacrifice_

_Hey oh, listen what I say oh_

_I got your hey oh, now listen what I say oh_

When will I know, that I really can't go

_To the well one more time to decide on_

_When it's killin me, when will I really see_

_All that I need to look inside_

come to believe that I better not leave

_Before I get my chance to ride_

_When it's killing me, what do I really need_

_All that I need to look inside_

Hey oh, listen what I say oh

_Come back and hey oh, look at what I say oh_

I went back to drawing because the songs were annoying. I drew Batman for Erica because that's her favorite superhero and Hulk for West cause it's his favorite. I was in the middle of drawing Spiderman for Zander but West got called up and his voice made me loose my train of thought.

"West Manning, you're up."

_I was walking down the street_

_When outta the corner of my eye_

_I saw a pretty little thing approaching me_

_She said I never seen a man who looks so all alone_

_Could you use a little company?_

_If you pay the right price your evening and_

_You can go and send me on my way_

_I said, you're such a sweet young thing_

_Why you do this to yourself?_

_She said, Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Money don't grow on trees_

_I got bills to py, I got mouths to feed_

_Oh there ain't nothing' in this world for free_

_No, I can't slow down, I can't hold back_

_Though you know I wish I could_

_Oh there ain't no rest for the wicked_

_Till we close our eyes for good_

"Zander Montoya, you're the last one of the day."

_Arthur J did indicated_

_The boulevard would never be_

_So full of love and life again_

Hot as Hades early eighties

_Sing another song and make me_

_Feel like I'm in love again_

Please don't strip my mind

_Leave something behind_

_Please don't strip my mind_

All in favor sign the waiver

_Bloody Carolina won't you_

_Take another look inside_

Operator, co-creator

_Come on radiator won't you_

_Blow another top and sing_

_Please don't strip my mind_

_Leave something behind_

_Please don't strip my mind_

El Dorado won the lotto

_All that crash and not a clue _

_But now you know what I've_

_Been through_

_Please don't strip my mind_

_Leave something behind_

_Please don't strip my mind_

"Thank you. Now pack up and clean my room the bell is going to ring in ten minutes." Mrs. Burdean said to the twenty eight students in her class including me. The rest of the day went by pretty quick but I was in two of my classes with no one I knew. Lunch rolled by and we ate the blob of garbage they call food and 'edible' even though we're all against it. Seriously, the cheese looks like rubber and the meat looks under cooked. I had two periods left and these were with everyone and Erica and I drew while West and Zander talked about football. Once the drawing were finished I showed Erica and she thought that they were awesome. She showed me her drawings of what she thinks of us Mine has a gold flower in the middle with music notes, art supplies, books, and other crafty ides. Zander's has a giant music note in the middle with a football, soccer ball, baseball, sot ball, hockey puck, and other sporty ideas around it. West's had a football with my name on it surrounded by x's for kisses, music notes, a brick wall in the background and a cit painted on the wall. We gave our drawings to one another and then we went to our house. We were having a sleepover because mom, dad, Tyler, Chloe, and Stan were out of town to see my great aunt, Annalisa, in Arizona. I stayed home because someone had to and Erica stayed home because she has a karate tournament tomorrow.

"Okay, you guys go change and we'll set everything up." They went to the bathrooms and Erica and I set up everything quickly before we ran to my room to change. I changed into a tank top and shorts that reach the middle of my thighs. Erica changed into a tube top that ended right below her belly button and some short shorts efore we went downstairs to see the guys already set up with their things. "Okay, so do you guys want to watch Hunger Games, Pitch Perfect, or Way of the Dragon?"

"Way of the Dragon." I had already put the DVD in and just pressed play while we sat on the couch. At the end of the movie, Erica was asleep with her head on Zander's shoulder, his arm around her waist, and his head resting upon hers. They look so cute together. West put his arm around my shoulders and laid his hand in my lap. We fell asleep like that and slept in because tomorrow (or today) is Saturday.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I'm thinking about changing this from a five shot to a... whatever amount of chapters I want which will more than likely than be eight. Also, I realized I am cutting the years short in my fanfictions, so it is September of 2013, but they go to somewhere in October and stay there for a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Erica and the plot.**

I woke up on someone's chest with their arms around my waist. The feeling of tingles made me realize I was on West. I woke him up by squirming and he kissed me. It was a soft kiss but it was enough to wake me up.

"Morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome. Okay, well we better get changed if we want to make it to Erica's tournament-"

"We have to get going! There are twenty minutes before we have to go! Get ready! NOW!" I ran to my room and brushed my hair, put it into a Boohoo Laura Pearl and Spikes Headband, I put on a With Love From CA Love Infinity Necklace, Chiffon flutter top, Infinity Love Bracelet Charm Bracelet Silver Bracelet, Super Ripped Skinny Jeans, Vince Camuto 'Kevia' Booties before going downstairs to see West in a plain red V-neck, black jeans, and red and black Nike's, Zane in a grey letterman jacket, a black T-shirt, dark blue worn out jeans, and black converse, Erica was pacing in her gi, her hair in a ponytail, and her white ballet flats mumbling about the tournament. "There you are! We have to go!" I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door.

"Is she always-"

"Yes, yes she is. Take it from someone who has known her since we were a minute old, she never likes being late for a tournament. I just hope she doesn't end up dragging us to China f-"

"I've always wanted to go to China. The culture, the buildings, and the history, I would kill for a chance to go there." I said with West's hand firmly gripping mine.

"Well, if she wins, you'll get the chance." When we got there, Er was already up and so close to winning. She grabbed the guy's wrist and flipped him before twirling before landing in her karate stance. She told us that she won a trip to China with her dojo and she could bring up to five friends. She said she'd bring us, Max, and Lindsay. Next month, we're going to China. Our parents are okay with it but we have to keep them updated. Erica and I went shopping for China. We bought three outfits each. Erica's are a Med Demoiselles Black Coco Beanie, White Front Zip Padded Floral Lace Crop Bralet Top, Pastel Pearls Bracelet Set, FLEAMADONNA Skirt, Converse(R) XX-Hi Chuck Taylor Boots, Two Color One Shoulder Dress Little Mistress, Black and Gold Velvette Chain Necklace, ASOS Velvet Quilted Lock Across Body Bag, Acne Pistol short fur lined leather boots, and finally, Mossimo Women's Sleeveless Dip Dye Tank Top, AG Adriano Goldschmied The Tomboy Relaxed, and Blowfish BANU Flip Flops. Mine consisted of a Diana New Womens Faux Leather Biker Gold Button, a Dust Pink Rufffle One Shoulder Dress, OASIS Sparkle Ballerina, an Off Shoulder Tunic, Aeropostale Messenger's Bag, Vero Moda Wonder Nw Jeggings – Vintage Blue – Noose, DKNY Grommet Sneakers, and finally, a Jane Norman One Shoulder Ruffle Top RAXEVSKY CARMELITA Denim Pencil Skirt, and Black-microfibre niam platform shoe boots.

**_One Month Later_**

We were on the plane with Daniel in front of me planning to pull a prank on Jessie, the girl by him. Michael was talking to Henry, the sensei, about the moves he could pull off at the tournament. Guiliana and Robin are talking about the homework for the next school year at their school, and Michaela was reading a magazine. West and I were talking about the history of China we could learn- the only way we could come is if we used this as an educational trip. Zane was tapping a beat I have heard too much. Thrift Shop by Macklemore. He and my boyfriend started singing to the beat.

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

_What, what, what, what_

Oh no! Save me, someone, please!

_I'm gonna pop some tags_

_Only got twenty dollars in my pocket_

_I-I-I'm hunting, looking for come-up_

"Erica! Not you too!"

"You're melting my ears! Stop it!"

"Fine." I pulled out Erica's and my all-time favorite song, I Lived by OneRepublic.

_Hope when you take that jump_

_You don't feel the fall_

_Hope when the water rises_

_You built a wall_

_Hope when the crowd screams out_

_They're screaming your name_

_Hope if everybody runs_

_You choose to stay_

_Hope that you fall in love_

_And it hurts so bad_

_The only way you can know_

_Is give it all you had_

_And I hope that you don't suffer_

_But take the pain_

_Hope when the moment comes_

_You'll say_

_I, I, I_

_I did it all_

_I, I, I_

_I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

_Yeah with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Hope that you spend your days_

_And they all add up_

_And when that sun goes down_

_Hope you raise your cup_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I wish that I could witness_

_All your joy_

_And all your pain_

_But until my moment comes_

_I'll say_

_I, I, I_

_I did it all_

_I, I, I_

_I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

_Yeah with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_With every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_With every broken bone_

_I swear I_

_I, I, I_

_I did it all_

_I, I, I_

_I did it all_

_I owned every second that this world could give_

_I saw so many places, the things that I did_

_Yeah with every broken bone_

_I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_I swear I lived_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh whoa oh oh oh oh oh_

West smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a tighter hug. I fell asleep in his warm embrace only to be woken up by the captain saying that we should buckle our seat belts because we'll be landing very soon. I woke up West and told him to buckle up. Erica was jumping in her seat with excitement and Zander was trying to calm her down. I grabbed _My Sister's Keeper_ from my bag and started reading. Once got off the plane, I was on page 345 in my book. We grabbed our bags and went to our hotel and let me tell you, it was perfect! It had a spa, a beautiful garden, and the most amazing rooms. Erica and I are sharing a room, Zane and West are sharing a room, Daniel and Michael were sharing a room, Robin gets his own room, and Jessie, Guiliana, and Michaela are sharing a room. The beds had blue, green, and purple designs on the white silk sheets that made it look like marble, there was a flat screen TV right across the bed, a cherrywood dresser by the bed with a lava lamp, the floors were tile, there was a walk-in closet, a touch screen computer on the desk in the corner, and your own bathroom which was huge! It had a separate bath and shower, a granite sink, a toilet (obviously), an arrangement of fragrances that are supposed to help you sleep, the towels were Egyptian cotton, and an arrangement of bubbles that are supposed to help you relax. I unpacked and fell on to my bed which felt like a cloud. I reluctantly got up and went downstairs to meet up with West before the tournament to go on a dinner date. He was sitting on the couch in the lobby so I went behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Brittany, I told you we have to keep it a secret or Avery will find out."

"What?"

"Gotcha! Babe, you have nothing to worry about now c'mon let's go. I something very special planned." I calmed down and he put a blindfold over my eyes and dragged me somewhere. I took off the blindfold when he told me to, to see the most beautiful thing ever, the garden of the hotel and the sun was setting.

"The view is beautiful." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, it is." Only, he wasn't looking at the garden, he was looking at me. He took me to a hill where a picnic was set up under a cherry blossom tree. We had sushi, salmon, and water as the main course. Dessert was cherries and chocolate covered strawberries. "There's one left, do you want it?"

"No, you can have it."

"Oh, come on. This may very well be the best one but you wouldn't know because you're not going to have it." I took a small bite before he finished it off and we started to pack up to meet everyone in the lobby to head the Great Wall of China. We went inside and met everyone before heading out. **(I am going to add the Black Dragon Dojo and the Bobby Wasabi Dojo for this. But, Jack and Kai won't almost kill each other.)** The view was almost as beautiful as the garden. Inside the little fort, there were three teams setting up but one of them had four students competing and the other two had two students competing. Erica, Michael, and Jessie were competing for our dojo. The first dojo was called the Yellow Vipers; the students competing were Alex, Nathan, and Edison. The second dojo was called the Black Dragons; the students competing were Isa and Kai. The final dojo was the Bobby Wasabi Dojo; the students competing were Jack and Kim. Michael was up against Edison and won with three strikes. Kai was up against Kim. The Grand Master had to call it a draw because they were evenly matched. Erica went up against Kim and won easily. Isa went up against Jessie and Jessie won with two strikes. Nathan and Michael were sparring when Nathan performed an illegal sweep kick and was disqualified. Jack and Kai went up and that was another tie. Erica went against Alex and he lost miserably because she performed one kick and he was down. Michael and Jack went up. It was an even match but Michael was caught off guard as Jack did a roll out into a chest strike. Next up was Jessie against Kai, she lost when he flipped her. Jack went against Erica and lost when she grabbed his arm, flipped him, and spun landing in a perfect karate stance. There was a break in between the finals and the semi-finals. We congratulated Erica when Jack, Kim, a scrawny dude, and a Latino came up to us.

"That was impressive. I'm Milton. What degree are you?" The scrawny dude, Milton, said.

"Seventh degree in karate and grand master in everything else." Their jaws dropped but the Latino recovered first.

"Swag. Yo, how did you get there, chica?"

"Jerry, she probably trained at the Otai Academy." Kim said.

"Where?" Erica's reply shocked them all.

"How do you not know about the Otai Academy."

"My grandfather trained me and gave me a book to help me learn. He trained Bruce Lee for his movies and he and Bruce Lee trained me."

"B-B-Br-Bruce Lee?! Legendary martial artist!" Jack, Kim, and Milton said.

"Yup. He taught me everything he knew and taught me some tricks to improve my martial arts." Hey stood in shock when someone put their arm over my shoulder. I looked to see Kai standing there.

"Erica, a little help."

"Get your filthy hands off of my sister!" He only tightened his grip. "If you don't remove your hands, you won't be able to compete in the finals." No movement so Erica tore his arm off of my shoulders and I ran to West as she broke a few of his bones.

"Finally! You need to learn, Kai. That was awesome!" Jack congratulated my sister.

"You won't rat me out?"

"No way!" She won by default even though she would've won anyway. We met up with Kim the next day and went shopping as the guys watched TV in the hotel. She was leaving today so we got some cameras and just snapped pictures of us and the guys. Jack reminds me of Tyler before he cut his hair. We photo shopped Jack's hair to look like Tyler's and we were laughing so hard. We showed everyone and Jack was frozen as we laughed our butts off. I learned so much in the past four days and was upset to be leaving but I was happy to be going home. On the plane, I saw someone I never wanted to see after what happened two years ago…

**Here's a sneak peek at what's coming up on Life Isn't Normal and in the next chapter of this story...**

**L.I.N.**

_...__"We need Layla." I told Grace and Julie to go talk to Lay while Milton, Jerry, Jack, Olivia, Kim, and I look around for clues._

_**Grace's POV…**_

_I can't believe he took Rosie. We need to look for her but we need Layla's help. The quadruplets work best as a team so when one isn't helping the rest, everyone's lost. I saw Lene has finally gotten Lay to talk but that had to take a while._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Rosie's been kidnapped." Julie stated._

**Now, for the next chapter**

_On the plane, I saw someone I never wanted to see after what happened two years ago, Harriet Fitzgerald. She ruined sixth grade and made me the laughing stock of the school. I can tell West caught up on me being so Tense and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. Then she saw me and had an evil smirk on her pale vampire white face._

_"Hello, Avery and hello, handsome. What are you doing with a tramp like her when you can have a beauty like me?" I want nothing more than to punch her square in the jaw right now._

_"Avery is not a tramp, but you are. Now, run along." She gasped at West's words but then that flirtatious smile appeared on her face again._

_"Oh don't worry, she'll dump you like she did to her last boyfriend and you and I can be together I'll wait for you." She winked and twitched off. I swear, if I get the chance, I'll punch her so hard she'll e in the hospital._

**Well, that's all for now. Later, nerds!**


	4. Author's Note

**Sorry I haven't been posting. I have been writing stories on Wattpad so if you want to read some of my other stories, look there. My username is u_dont_know_meh. I have alsothis story up for adoption. If you want it, PM me or leave a review. If no one wants it within thirty days, I will cancel the story.**


End file.
